Avatar: Book 4 Halo
by doctor anthony
Summary: Avatar/Halo crossover Darkness Into Light AU and post Halo 3 AU Ka Chein won the final battle the rebel's fled and his victory is all but assured can the Sangheili help what remain's of the Gaang stop him. This fic is being co written with Half Jaw.


Avatar: Book Four Halo

Chapter 1 Reflections of the Demon's Within

"speech

'thoughts

Author's notes I don't own Avatar or Halo just my OC's. This fic is set after my previous fic Darkness Into Light with a different ending, if you haven't read that fic yet please do or you will be lost in reading this fic.

This is being co written with Half Jaw, the main pairing's in this fic will be Zutara, Arbiter/Miranda, Kalo/June Mai/Aang with some Johnson/Ursa later on.

Well that's enough of an author's note now on with the story.

Western Earth Kingdom

Kalo looked at the night sky with tears in his eyes as he remembered. It had been five years since it happened and part of him still couldn't believe it. The final battle failed Ka Chein the dragon lord had won. He had taken the avatar state away from Aang and used it to destroy the spirit world and his dragons were resurrected.

Afterwards Kalo and what remained of his army went to the Earth Kingdom and helped the rebel's take back their land and with king Kuei back on his throne Kalo helped negotiate an alliance with him against Ka Chein and his army's.

But it wasn't all good for them Aang, Azula, Sokka and Suki had been captured and imprisoned by Ka Chein and Mai, dear sweet Mai was in a coma from which she might never wake up.

Kalo dried the tears from his eyes as he heard June wake up and he hugged her and let all his emotions out.

March 3, 2553 Orbit of The Ark

As the Chief, Cortana, and the Arbiter's Pelican leaves for the Ark's atmosphere it passes the Shadow of Intent. "We are aboard. Humans and Sangheili. Will you not come with us, brother?" Shipmaster R'tas Vadum said in a concerned voice.

The Arbiter replies, as he stands by the Chief, "No. This is our fight. And I will see it finished."

The Pelican finally arrives at Halo. The Rear Starboard engine is too damaged for a normal landing. The Chief makes a crash landing in a snowy canyon near the Control Room. The Chief and the Arbiter clamber out. The Arbiter carefully tosses the Chief an assault rifle.

The Chief and the Arbiter, after stocking up on supplies from the Pelican, proceed to go through an icy cave and soon arrive at the structure. The Flood begin to drop in. the Chief and the Arbiter push their way to the top of the tower as Johnson appears on the cliff and starts shooting Flood with a Spartan Laser. "I've got you covered Chief, Arbiter. See you at the top of the tower," Johnson said into his com. The Master Chief and the Arbiter continue upward.

As the Master Chief and the Arbiter get close to the top, Johnson continues his reign of terror from the cliff. Finally, the trio secures the top floor and the Monitor opens the door.

The Chief, Arbiter and Johnson finally reach the Control Room. The Flood can be heard approaching. But the sealed doors will keep them out. Johnson takes Cortana and proceeds to go start the ring. But the Monitor shoots Johnson. He then turns to the Chief as he comes to Johnson's aid. The Chief is then flung backward and onto the floor. The Monitor turns on the Arbiter, unleashing his beam and knocking him out.

The Arbiter regains consciousness as the Monitor explodes and the Chief lights the ring. The Arbiter looks at Johnson's broken and lifeless body seeing all the burns from the Monitor. "I am sorry, Spartan. But come," the Arbiter said in a voice that held a hint of sadness as he picked up the body of Johnson." Once outside the Arbiter continues, "Even in unconscious, your Sergeant guides us all."

The Chief and the Arbiter head along the cliff, encountering both Flood and Sentinels. Upon making it to Johnson's warthog, the Arbiter jumps upon the gun, "You drive. I'll shoot," the Arbiter said with enthusiasm, "Go Spartan. Get us to the Frigate."

As the jeep went toward the Frigate a Phantom appeared and activated its gravity lift over the Arbiter who grabbed Johnson's body as he went into the ship and the jeep went into the Frigate. The Phantom sped off toward the portal and into the belly of the Shadow of Intent. The Arbiter carried the broken body of Johnson to the medical bay and said, "Start the healing process. There is still life in him."

"We may have to place him in a cryo healing chamber like the other Human," the medical officer said as he proceeded to check Johnson.

On the bridge, Shipmaster R'tas Vadum said as he took a seat in the gravity throne, "Take us through the portal Halo has been light."

The Shadow Of Intent went through the portal at full speed as the Halo ring activated. But only as they went through did they notice the frigate stopped moving and was not going to make it through the portal in time.

The Arbiter could only look ahead as the Shadow Of Intent entered the portal away from The Ark and the frigate just as the ring's blast hit the portal.

Western Earth Kingdom Fire Nation Rebel's war room

Kalo only listened on as the rest of the command staff argued on what to next half wanted to build up their army's the other half wanted their navy to attack Ka Chein's navy in Fire Nation water's.

Wong said "Our navy can attack their trade ship's and scattered warship's giving them a lack of men as well as losing vital equipment and ship's".

Kono his loyal second in command then replied "We can't waste our resource's attacking a few loose ships, I propose we attack the island of Tachang it has a shipyard that is very vital to Ozai and his navy".

Another voice spoke up "I agree colonel Kono" and everyone noticed prince Zuko and his wife princess Katara standing in the doorway, the prince continued by saying "We will send the 6th navy to take out the shipyards at Tachang, and continue to build up our army's in case of invasion".

All the staff replied "Yes sir" and knew at the point the meeting was over. Kalo took a deep sign as he looked at the current world map the Fire Nation was still the same as were the Water Tribe's but the Earth Kingdom was split in the two, the western side which was filled with colony's set up by Ozai and Ka Chein had been taken by the Fire Nation Rebel's and was being used to stage their attack's on the Fire Nation while the eastern side was a hundred percent Earth Kingdom. The war was by all means at this moment; a stalemate with each side daring the other to make a move but neither was willing to just yet.

And to make matter's worse relation's between the Fire Nation Rebel's, the Water Tribe's and the Earth Kingdom were very strained but all 3 were at least willing to work together to win the war and restore peace.

Kalo pulled his eyes off the map and walked out of the war room to lunch with June.

Shadow of Intent

When the Shadow of Intent came out of the Portal the Sangheili were met with a surprise. The world looked quite different than when the left it not long ago. The Arbiter looked at the radar specialist and said, "Where are the other cruisers, Human and Sangheili"

"I do not know," replied the nervous major, "It seems that they have disappeared. They were on my radar as we were entering the portal but have vanished."

Shipmaster R'tas Vadum looked around the bridge and said in a commanding tone, "I want every available Sangheili working on finding out why we lost all the cruisers."

A Sangheili suddenly said "Sir should we not send a squad down to the planet, maybe we can find some answer's there?" R'tas looked at the Sangheili and replied "Not yet, let's see if we can find the rest of the fleet first, then we will send a squad down to the planet".

Fire nation royal palace

The Dragon Lord Ka Chein roared in fury as he was told that their army would not be ready to attack the rebel's for another month at least.

To get rid of his anger Ka Chein went to see his prisoner's in the royal jail, after walking up several levels he was finally at the high security level and he saw the Avatar chained to the wall with no ability to use the other element's, after Ka Chein won the final battle he drained the avatar state from the boy and used it to destroy the spirit world making the Dragon Lord a pure god.

Ka Chein looked at the other prisoner's there chained to the wall princess Azula the brother of princess Katara Sokka and his lover Suki. The Dragon Lord said "Avatar Aang, I thought that I should inform you and your comrade's the latest news from the front, my force's have secured the major port city's in the Rebel territory, and we have secured a foothold, it won't be long, till Kalo is dead then Mai will join you in this cell along with the blind earth bender Toph, while Zuko and Katara, well they will have their romance hundred's of mile's underground with only rat's for company, well till next week Avatar Aang".

Ka Chein soon left the jail with an evil smile on his lip's as he hoped to make those lies a reality.

Fire Nation Rebel capital Omashu

Kalo and June had a lovely lunch their love was as strong as ever but Kalo still couldn't get Mai out of his head, every free chance he got he would sit by her bedside hoping she would wake up from her coma but she never did and today was no exception.

Kalo sat next to the bed holding Mai's hand and talking to her about how he had delayed the wedding to June because the person he wanted most of all aside from the bride to be there couldn't make it just yet.

Kalo said to his sister "You know it's funny, I've been very bored recently, now I know how you feel, I need you Mai to wake up, please wake up" Kalo near tear's at this point continued by saying "I need your strength Mai, please just wake up please".

A soldier then entered the room and said "General Kalo sir, you are needed in the war room immediately, the Fire Nation navy is attacking the Southern Water Tribe!"

Kalo signed in frustration as he stood up, gripped Mai's hand once more and kissed her forehead, before he left her side and went to the war room but no one in the room noticed Mai's left hand gripping air trying to hold her older brother's hand once more.

Kalo marched into the war room and heard Kono yell out to him "Sir the Southern Raider's attack on the Southern Water Tribe has been halted, admiral Zhao is currently fighting them and he wants to know if he should try to take prisoners?"

Kalo looked at the world map and replied "Yes and make sure he gives them a chance to either join us against Ka Chein or rot in jail till the war end's" Kalo had made similar offer's to captured prisoner's from the Fire Nation army When he took over the colony's and when the Earth Kingdom retook Ba Sing Se, and over half the prisoner's joined him the rest declared him a traitor to the homeland and were sentenced to life imprisonment by the Earth Kingdom.

Kono just replied "Yes sir" and relayed the order while Kalo thought to himself 'Just another day of war, and suffering'.

Shadow of Intent

The Sangheili were working hard on trying to find out why their fleet had disappeared. The Arbiter went to the medical bay to check on the two Humans who were there. As the Arbiter was walking through the hall he was remembering how the war started and how the alliance began. It had begun with him helping the Humans to stop the rings. He was brought from his thoughts when he noticed the medical bay doors open. "How are the Humans doing?" the Arbiter asked in a voice full of concern.

"They are coming along fine. Just a few more hours and they will be healed. They both had extensive injuries," the medical specialist said as he looked at the charts.

Before the Arbiter could speak there was a voice on the comlink, "Arbiter report to the bridge now we have made a discovery."

The Arbiter replied, "I am on my way."

The Arbiter made his way to the bridge where he found it in an uproar. R'tas was shouting, "This cannot be! An entire fleet doesn't just disappear as well as all the technology of a planet!"

The Arbiter nodded as well in shock as he could believe this as their whole fleet was gone as well as all of earth's technology the planet even looked different from orbit.

R'tas looked at him and said "Arbiter, what are your orders; should we send a squad to the planet to see what is going on down there?"

The Arbiter then replied "Not just yet, we will wait till the ship is 100% repaired, and then we will send down a squad to the planet, is that understood?"

R'tas only replied "Yes Arbiter".

During the chaos on the bridge the Arbiter's com came to life, "Arbiter, you are needed in the medical bay. The Humans have awaked."

The Arbiter looked at R'tas and said, "Brother, you have the bridge." With that the Arbiter left the bridge and went to the medical bay where he was met with the chief medical officer and the Humans.

Sergeant Johnson looked at the Arbiter and said, "Hey split-lip. This Elite said I can't have a cigar. And by the way, where's the chief?"

Suddenly they both noticed the Arbiter's expression change in an instant and Miranda Keyes said "Arbiter, what is it, what's wrong?"

The Arbiter was silent for a few minutes thinking of how best to the break the news to them in the end he decide to just say it "The demon perished when the Ark blew up, I'm truly sorry".

The two human's were too shocked for words as the realization finally sank in that Spartan 117 the Master Chief, the most feared soldier in possibly the entire galaxy was dead.

Fire Nation Rebel capital Omashu War room

An officer ran into the room and handed Kono a note which he read aloud to all those in the room "The attack on the Tachang shipyard's was a success, Ka Chein and Ozai have lost over 20 warship's and 30 barge's, a great victory".

General Wong looked at him and said "What about our losses colonel Kono?, how many ship's did we lose in the attack?".

Kono looked down and said "10 warships and at least 28 barges". Everyone in the room was silent till Zuko said "We have lost some men, but keep in mind that my father and Ka Chein have just lost a vital shipyard, there is always a price in war, a prince we must pay to see victory in this conflict".

A familiar voice then said "Spoken like a true prince, my nephew". Zuko just looked up and a single word "Uncle".

Everyone then looked at the door way and saw former general Iroh there with a cane old age had finally caught up to him and he said "We must show Ozai and Ka Chein that we are ready to fight, or like a flood they will consume all of us In a single stroke". Iroh then walked away from the war room leaving the command staff to think about what he just said.

Shadow of Intent

The Arbiter had finished telling Miranda and Johnson what had happened to the Chief. He then turned to them and said, "But the situation gets worse. When we went through the portal as the Halo fired, something happened. When we came out our fleet was gone as well as the technology of Earth."

"What do you mean?" Miranda said questioningly.

"When we came out of the portal we noticed the fleet gone. Upon further scanning we determined the technology was gone Earth's stations everything gone," the Arbiter said in a voice that showed his frustration.

"Well, what do you plan to do?" Johnson said as he put a cigar in his mouth.

"We were planning on putting a squad together and going to the surface," the Arbiter said as he looked at Johnson.

"You can count me in," Johnson said as he moved his cigar in his mouth, "Just point me to the armory. Ya never know what is waiting for us down there."

"Follow me," replied the Arbiter.

Miranda suddenly said "Count me in too" and the three of them headed to the armory.

When suddenly R'tas's voice came in over the com "Arbiter, we just finished a scan of the planet, we found traces of Forerunner technology on the planet, you must come to the bridge at once".

The Arbiter only replied "I'm on my way, let's go".

Fire Nation Royal Palace

Ka Chein sensed something he couldn't make out it was as if it couldn't be they were destroyed he made sure of it all those years ago but some might have survived it's possible, well if they wanted to take Ka Chein down he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

He walked down into a heavily guarded room bowed before someone standing on a throne with dragons next to it as bodyguards and said, "It's as we feared, they have finally found us". The person just replied "Let them make the first move, then we will destroy them once again".

Shadow Of Intent

The Arbiter entered the bridge and R'tas said "We detected the tech on this group of islands to the west and this large landmass to the east, what shall we do Arbiter?"

"We go to the surface. R'tas, you will leave Pharr Sajos in charge of the Shadow of Intent you are coming with me. We are going to need your Spec Op expertise. Also, send for N'tho Scraom and Usze Taham, they will be coming also. All of you meet me and the Humans in the docking bay we shall take a Phantom to the surface," the Arbiter said in a commanding tone, "All warrior's report to the armory and take plenty of weapons and ammunition."

Fire Nation Rebel capital Omashu

Princess Katara looked at the sky from the balcony thinking of Aang, Azula ,Suki and Sokka it had been 5 year's since they captured all their spy's had found was that they were alive but apparently they were in very bad shape.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice her husband approaching her.

Zuko wrapped his arm's around her and said softly "It's okay to miss them Katara I do too, especially Azula, we only reconnected for a few week's but those were some of the greatest time's we had as sibling's, and Aang he became a brother to me in so many way's, I swear to you Katara we will get them out of that prison alive and well then bring here to help win the war, once and for all".

Katara replied by kissing her husband on the lip's as the sun started to rise over the city of Omashu.

Shadow of Intent

The Arbiter and his landing party made their way to the docking bay to board their Phantom. The trip to the surface was uneventful but everyone could feel the anticipation in the air. The discovery of Forerunner technology, something the Arbiter has looked forward to. As the Phantom moved across the continent the Arbiter spoke into his comlink, "Land near the clearing."

Fire Nation Rebel capital city Omashu

Kalo looked at the city and the night sky when he noticed something like a comet in the sky; he took out a spyglass and got a closer look at it. He saw something like a cloud rip through the sky and land near the forest.

Kalo yelled at the royal guards nearby "Wake up prince Zuko and princess Katara! tell them we have a problem, and I need their approval to investigate further".

The guards left in a hurry and Kalo looked at the 'cloud' and where it landed and he then went to his bedroom to put on his armour for a possible battle.

As soon as he left the room the guard's came back with a note saying **permission granted Kalo signed Zuko and Katara.**

Kalo now with the approval gathered a company on men and led them out of the city on Rhino's to find the 'cloud' and its contents.

Author's notes well that's the first chapter finished updates on this won't be updated every week as I have exams coming up soon, well let us know what you think of it read and review no flames.


End file.
